Dragon Ball DxD : Kedatangan Sang Iblis Legendaris
by Kakarotomo
Summary: Mapukah Z Fighters dan Klub Penelitian Hal Gaib bekerja sama mengalahkan Saiyan Legendaris dan menyelamatkan Bumi dari kehancuran total ?. Silahkan baca selengkapnya di sini.
1. Chapter 1 : Teman Dari Dunia Lain

Ditengah badai salju, sebuah pesawat berbentuk kapsul meluncur dari langit ke lautan Artik dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam tebing bongkahan es. Setelah mendarat, keluarlah sesosok pria bertubuh besar berambut kuning kehijauan dengan tubuh terluka berjalan tak tentu arah dan terjatuh ke dalam lautan yang dingin. Kemudian air membekukan tubuhnya, disaat terakhir itulah dia meneriakkan satu kata terakhir….

"KAKAROOTT….!"

Air yang mulai membeku langsung menidurkan sang pria tersebut untuk sementara waktu, kini Dunia yang ditinggalkan Tuhan dalam Kitab dibayangi oleh bencana yang tengah tertidur sambil menunggu kebangkitannya.

##########

Di kediaman Hyodou,terjadi keributan di kamarku.

Aku,Hyodou Issei yang terbiasa tidur dengan gadis – gadis terkejut mendapati kasurku dipenuhi para pria dengan kostum petarung yang tertidur.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh…!"

Sontak para gadis yang sedang membuat sarapan berlarian. Rias Gremory, Akeno, dan para gadis kaget melihat penampakan para lelaki yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi. Berbagai pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut mereka.

"Siapa mereka ?"

"Bagaimana mereka bisa di sini?"

"Issei-kun,apa kau bosan dengan kami sehingga mulai beralih kepada sesama jenis ?"

"Ternyata Issei-senpai populer di kalangan pria berotot"

Komentar dari mulut loli Koneko-chan sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

Bagaimana tidak, di kasurku ada seorang pria dengan rambut lancipnya serta rompi bertuliskan huruf kanji yang tidak kukenal dan celana jingga tertidur, lalu ada juga yang berbaju jumpsuit warna hitam dan bersarung tangan. Ada dua anak lelaki, yang satu memiliki rambut yang sama dengan lelaki pertama, mungkin dia anak pria pertama itu sedangkan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut model belah tengah dengan warna ungu. Satu lagi memiliki rambut yang berbeda dengan pria yang pertama tadi, tapi raut mukanya dan kostumnya sama persis. Yang terakhir berwujud paling mengerikan, berkulit hijau dan memilki dua antenna di dahinya.

Si pertama terbangun,disusul oleh teman – temannya.

"Hoooaaammm….dimana kami ? Siapa kalian ?"

"Seharusnya itu yang kami tanyakan !" sahut Buchou

"Oh, maaf, kami teleport kesini pada tengah malam … hahahahahaha" pria itu malah tertawa

"Maafkan kami,mungkin …"

Kruyukkruyukkruyukkruyuk….

"Mungkin aku lapar,bolehkah kami meminta makanan?" pinta si pria tersebut sambil nyengir kuda

Gubbraakkkk….

"Araara …..baiklah,tapi jelaskan tujuan kalian datang kesini" kata Akeno

"Oke, terimakasih"

Para lelaki asing itu langsung menyantap semua masakan yang ada, sementara makhluk berkulit hijau tersebut hanya minum air putih.

"Ah, kenyang" pria berbaju jingga itu menepuk perutnya yang terisi masakan para gadis

"Makanan di sini enak sekali,mengingatkanku saat menyantap daging T-Rex…" kata bocah berambut belah tengah ungu.

Aku bertanya kepada lelaki pertama tersebut

"Maaf,tuan …. Sebenarnya siapa anda ? dan apa maksud kedatangan anda kemari. ? "

"Ah, maaf aku lupa….. namaku Son Goku"

" Aku Vegeta" pria berwajah angkuh dengan baju jumpsuit hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Son Gohan,anak pertama Son Goku" pria yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Son Goku.

"Aku Son Goten" kata anak imut yang memiliki rambut yang mirip dengan Goku-san.

Si rambut ungu itu juga tak mau kalah

"AkuTrunks,anak dari Vegeta"

"Aku Picolo,maaf jika rupaku terlalu mengerikan"

Selanjutnya kelompok kami memperkenalkan diri kami, dimulai dari Buchou

"Namaku Rias Gremory, posisi raja di Kelompok Gremory pewaris sah keluarga Gremory"

"Namaku Hyodou Issei, pion dari Rias Gremory…salam kenal"

"Aku Asia Argento….mohon kerja samanya"

"Himejima Akeno….ara ara,kalian tampak kuat sekali"

"Xenovia,salam kenal"

"Namaku Toujou Koneko"

"Ahahahaha….maafkan kami kalau sudah terlalu merepotkan,semoga kita berteman baik mulai dari sekarang" kata Goku-san menjabat tangan Rias.

Akhirnya perkenalan di antara kami lalu memutuskan

"Baiklah…..nanti malam kita akan mengadakan pesta musim panas, Goku-san,maukah kau dan teman - temanmu membantu kami menyiapkan pesta nanti malam"

"Tenang saja,untuk mencari bahan makanan,serahkan pada kami"

Ah,bagiku awal hari ini benar – benar mengejutkan,kami pun langsung bersiap untuk memulai pesta nanti malam.


	2. Chapter 2 : Misteri Manusia Longinus

Di sore yang cerah di halaman samping rumah Hyoudou, kami semua bekerja mempersiapkan pesta BBQ nanti malam. Sementara itu, Goku-san beserta kawan – kawannya yang telah pamit kepada Buchou sedang mengambil perlengkapan di pesawat mereka yang terdampar di bukit tepi kota. Saat Buchou sedang membawa keluar peralatan makan, Akeno-san menghampirinya dan berbisik dengan Buchou. Dalam sekejap ekspresi muka Buchou berubah total seolah ada hal besar akan terjadi di rumah ini.

"Apa,Nii-sama akan ke sini ?!"

"Benar, Rias..tidak hanya Sirzech-sama, tapi Serafall-sama juga akan datang, tidak hanya dia….Azazel-sensei dan Michael-sama juga akan kesini."

"Heeeeeeh!" aku dan para gadis hanya ternganga mendengar nama – nama itu disebutkan.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Kukira mereka sudah mengadakan kesepakatan,apa masih ada konflik di antara tiga fraksi ?"

Tanyaku heran.

"Masalah penting justru baru terpikirkan" timpal Koneko

Akeno berkata dengan senyum khasnya tapi dengan ekspresi kebingungan,

"Tidak, Issei-kun… kebetulan,hari ini mereka semua sedang cuti, jadi mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung kerumah, tapi hal yang kukhawatirkan adalah persediaan daging di super market sedang habis,apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

" Um …..entahlah,bagaimana kita menjamu mereka nanti ?."

Belum habis ucapanku, mataku langsung menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di langit, dua sosok makhluk besar dengan tentakelnya terbang di . Yang membuat kami heran, mereka seolah seperti diangkat . Belum habis keterkejutan kami, dua makhluk yang ternyata merupakan spesies cumi – cumi raksasa dijatuhkan dari atas menghantam halaman rumah.

"Buuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

Dari langit dua sosok kecil terbang mendarat di depan Asia yang sedang menata meja makan di luar.

"Goten-chan,Trunks-chan….?!"

"Apa kalian yang melakukannya ?"

Asia dan Xenovia terkejut melihat cara dua anak ajaib ini muncul didepan , berarti sejak tadi mereka terbang ? Tapi bukankah mereka tak punya sayap ?. Belum lagi mereka membawa hewan yang hanya bisa ditemukan di laut ? Bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya ?.Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian ini.

"Ara ara,sepertinya kita beruntung hari ini"

"Hebat,bagaimana kalian mendapatkannya ?" tanyaku terkagum – kagum.

"Ah,itu sudah menjadi kebisaaan kami"jawab Trunks.

"Ayahku menyuruh kami mencari bahan makanan untuk pesta,kupikir kita bisa mendapatkan daging T-Rex di sini… karena kami tidak menemukannya di daerah sini,jadi kami memutuskan untuk terbang kelaut lepas" timpal Goten.

Tunggu,laut lepas ? Iblis saja tak mungkin mengajarkan anak mereka seperti itu . Buchou yang sejak tadi mengamati hasil buruan mereka dengan tatapan takjub.

"Kalau dilihat ukurannya sepertinya kita bisa menjamu semua kasih Gohan-kun,Trunks-kun"

"Sama – sama,Kak Rias-san !"

Akhirnya masalah jamuan telah teratasi,kami akan mengadakan pesta BBQ dengan daging cumi – cumi hasil tangkapan Goten dan Trunks. Tak berselang lama kemudian Goku-san dan teman – temannya pulang dengan cara tak terduga.

"Syuuuuuttttttttt"

Mereka tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan kami tanpa lingkaran sihir

" Kami pulang "

Kami terkejut karena biasanya teleportasi hanya bisa dilakukan dengan kartu sihir yang dimiliki setiap keluarga iblis kelas atas dan mereka tidak menggunakannya sama sekali.

"Hari yang melelahkan, …pria berjumbai kuning itu benar – benar menyebalkan" keluh Goku

"Jumbai kuning ?"

"Yah,dia juga bisa mengeluarkan 10 sayap hitam…tombak cahayanya benar - benar merepotkan"

"Apa dia baik – baik saja ?" Tanya Buchou

"Begitulah,sebenarnya saat kami menuju pesawat,kami melihatnya sedang berbuat sesuatu di dalam pesawat. Kami pikir dia mau mencuri sehingga dia langsung kuserang. Setelah dia berhasil kukalahkan, dia mengaku kalau dia sedang memperbaiki pesawat, dia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Azazel"

Aku berbisik kepada Buchou .

"Tak salah lagi, itu Azazel-sensei"

"Ya, tapi tak kusangka Sensei bisa kalah olehnya"

"Aku juga tidak percaya,tapi nada bicara Goku-san tidak terisi kebohongan"

"Kita tanya saja begitu Sensei datang"

"Ya, aku tak habis pikir kalau Gubernur Jendral bisa kalah oleh orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki Sacred Gear"

Tiba – tiba gauntletku muncul,suara Ddraig keluar dari tangan langsung bicara dengan nada serius

[[ Jangan remehkan dia,partner … orang yang datang dari dunia lain itu memiliki kekuatan yang tak terduga !]]

"Ddraig…..kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ?"

[[Sejak dia datang ke dunia ini, aku merasakan aura hebat dari bagian tubuhnya yang terdalam,kalau aku tak salah, jika dia serius .. dia mampu menaikkan kekuatannya sampai pada tingkat dimana dia bisa menyaingi Kami-sama dan para Maou seperti para pemilik Longinus,]]

Longinus ?! Nama itu terngiang – ngiang dalam otak kerdilku, yang kutahu dari Longinus adalah senjata pemberian Kami-sama dengan makhluk fantastis yang tersegel atau memiliki kemampuan dan teknik sekelas tingkat Dewa. Kali ini aku berhadapan dengan makhluk berkekuatan Longinus secara fisik dan energi !. Manusia dengan kekuatan sejati setara dengan Lima Raja Naga Agung telah hadir di rumahku.

[[Tapi kabar baiknya, dia tak memiliki hawa jahatnya di hatinya,memiliki kawan sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan]]

"Aku harap dia seperti itu, tampaknya dia juga baik meski nafsu makannya yang keterlaluan"

[[Yah, setidaknya dia tak mesum kronis sepertimu sehingga aku tidak harus diberi "penasihat " setiap waktu .… aku akan sangat bahagia jika dia menjadi pemilikku selanjutnya]]

"Maafkan aku Ddraig,gara – gara kemesumanku,kau jadi begini"

[[Ah, partner…. kuharap kau tidak memakai payudara lagi ketika kita bertarung lagi, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar kata – kata erotis lagi.. Huuuuuuuuaaaaa ]]

Oh,sial..Penyakit hati Ddraig kambuh. Dengan cepat kuteteskan obat ke berlian gauntletku untuk menenangkannya.

[[Uuughh….terima kasih, kini aku sudah seperti semula]]

"Syukurlah ….. lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan ?"

[[Selain orang bernama Goku, kawan-kawannya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh meski mereka lebih lemah, saat ini,kita masih belum bisa melihat seberapa besar tingkat kekuatan mereka secara langsung.]]

"Benar, kuharap mereka senang berada di sini..mereka tampak seperti orang baik – baik"

[[Yah,partner … aku juga merasakan empat manusia selain si hijau aneh tadi sepertinya memiliki darah makhluk petarung murni, bisa diibaratkan seperti kera, sebagaimana iblis seperti kelelawar, malaikat seperti merpati, dan malaikat jatuh seperti gagak]]

"Berarti sesungguhnya mereka bukan manusia seutuhnya,tapi makhluk ras kelas atas yang berkekuatan setara dengan tiga fraksi besar !"

[[Bisa dibilang seperti itu, lebih baik kita harus waspada mulai saat ini…aku pergi tidur dulu]]

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Ddraig"

Tak kusangka hari ini aku mendapatkan kabar yang mengejutkan kalau tamu di rumahku merupakan makhluk superior yang setara dengan senjata pembunuh eksistensi sekelas Dewa.

Goku-san, kumohon jangan membuat masalah di rumah ini…

**NB: "penasihat" yang dibicarakan Ddraig adalah obat penawar penyakit hati para naga**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kabar Mengerikan

Pesta BBQ di kediaman Hyoudou akan segera dimulai, Sirzech-sama dengan Grayfia dan Milicas datang ke rumah . Pangeran kecil ini langsung berlari memelukku dan Buchou.

"Issei-nii sama, Rias one-sama"

"Oh, Milicas-chan,selamat datang"

"Hahaha,selamat malam,Rias,Issei-kun"

"Selamat malam,Sirzech-sama…maaf rumah kami agak berantakan"

Goku –san keluar dan dan menatap Sirzech-sama dengan tatapan asing.

"Ah,tidak apa – apa,ngomong – ngomong, Issei siapa pria berbaju jingga itu ?" Sirzech –sama menunjuk Goku-san.

"Oh,dia datang dari dunia lain, dia menumpang di sini karena pesawatnya sedang diperbaiki di bukit…kami saja belum lama mengenalnya, ahahahahaha"

"Apa dia tidak menggoda para gadis ? "

"Oh…tidak, dia sudah punya dua anak. Dia juga terlihat sebagai pria baik walaupun nafsu makannya saja yang keterlaluan…Goku-san,kumohon perkenalkan diri anda"

Goku-san langsung menyalami Sirzech-sama.

"Perkenalkan,namaku Son Goku…..senang bertemu denganmu"

"Sama-sama,Goku-san..namaku Sirzech Gremory"

"Ngomong – ngomong,Sirzech-san…."

Aku menggamit tangan Goku dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Tolong,sopanlah sedikit….orang itu adalah raja Iblis kami,dia juga kakak Buchou"

"Ah,Raja Ibliskah ?Menarik sekali"

"Kumohon,tolong sopanlah sedikit"

Vegeta yang dari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan mengomentari pembicaraan kami

"Jangan anggap enteng dia,di dunia kami, dia pernah menghentikan Dewa Kehancuran yang ingin menghancurkan planet kami tingga"

"Haaaaahhhh" mulut kami hanya terbuka ,Goku hanya tertawa sembari menepuk pundak Vegeta.

"Ahahahaha,jangan berlebihan ,Bills cuma ingin mencari lawan yang sepadan"

Tok tok tok

"Kami pulang!"

Pintu rumah terbuka dan masuklah Goten dan Trunks, ketika Milicas melihat mereka masuk, dia bertanya padaku.

"Issei nii-sama,siapa mereka ?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berkenalan dengan mereka ? Ayolah,kau pasti bisa"

Dengan gugup, Milicas mendekati mereka berdua dan mengajak berkenalan. Goku-san dan Sirzech-sama yang ditemani Grayfia mengobrol sambil minum teh tampak langsung akrab.

Tak lama kemudian, kami kedatangan Michael-sama dan Azazel-sensei, tunggu…Serafall –sama dan Sona-kaichou juga datang menyertai meraka… Gohan dan Picolo juga baru pulang setelah mengambil barang di pesawat mereka.

"Selamat malam,Sekiryuutei….lama tak jumpa"

"Selamat datang,Michael-sama,"

"Yo,Sekiryuutei-chan….bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Serafall sementara Sona hanya bisa diam mematung,kondisi yang sama ternyata juga dialami Azazel-sensei.

"Ah, kami baik-baik saja..bagaimana kabar Sensei ?"

Dengan ekspresi suram,dia menunjuk Goku-san

"Sepertinya lebih baik kau tanya pada pria itu,dia makhluk pertama yang hampir membuatku mati hari ini "

Ternyata Goku tidak berbohong, tentu saja aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan ngeri.

Berhubung tamu undangan kami sudah hadir , kami langsung mengadakan pesta .Ketika sedang asyik menyantap daging cumi – cumi, Azazel-sensei mendekati Sirzech-sama. Sementara aku hanya menguping pembicaraan mereka .

"Maaf mengganggu,ada yang perlu kita bicarakan ? "

"Ada apa, Azazel…?ada masalah yang mengganggumu ? "

"Ya,kali ini menyangkut nasib ketiga dunia."

"….."

Sirzech-sama terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar penjelasan, mukanya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu ?,kukira ketiga fraksi sudah tidak mempermasalahkan perang lagi "

"Bukan, kali ini kita punya musuh bersama… makhluk berkekuatan setara Longinus tingkat tinggi sedang tertidur di kedalaman laut . Selain itu, jumlah energy tak terbatas terdeteksi dalam dirinya , ada kemungkinan makhluk ini liar seperti monster "

"Mengerikan …. Apa pihak Surga juga sudah mengetahuinya ? "

"Mereka telah mengetahuinya, oleh karena itu Michael datang kesini karena dia tahu kau sering mengunjungi Sekiryuutei … kita akan mengadakan pertemuan darurat di rumah ini , jika kita bisa meminta pria bernama Goku bergabung dengan kita, maka rencana untuk membunuh makhluk tersebut tak mustahil dilakukan."

"Goku ? Pria dengan rambut hitam lancip itu ?"

"Benar, dia mengalahkanku dengan tangan kosong, tombak cahayaku seperti tusuk gigi, Fafnirku saja hancur olehnya"

Eeeeeehhh….berarti Boosted Gear Scale Mail juga tak ada apa – apanya di mata pria itu.

"Oleh karena itu,kehadirannya sangat berarti bagi nasib ketiga dunia…Menjadikannya sebagai partner akan sangat berguna untuk operasi kali ini , Issei…tolong panggilkan Tuan Goku"

"Bbbaaikk…"

Aku pergi meninggalkan Sensei dan berjalan mendekati Goku-san yang sedang asyik menyantap makanannya di bawah pohon beserta dengan Vegeta,Picolo,Gohan dan Goten.

"Goku-san, Azazel-sensei memanggilmu"

"Hah, pria itu ? Baiklah.."

Goku-san bergegas menemui Sensei …

"Ah,tuan Azazel…sebelumnya terima kasih sudah memperbaiki pesawat kami,ada yang bisa kubantu ?"

Dengan sedikit merendahkan diri,Sensei berucap

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah masuk pesawatmu tanpa izin…tapi bisakah aku menanyakanmu tentang ini ? "

Azazel mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya ke Goku-san

"Apa kau tahu makhluk ini ?"

Dalam foto itu, kulihat di dalam bongkahan es raksasa, ada sesosok manusia tinggi besar berambut panjang berantakan dengan gelang emas besar dengan berlian biru yang melingkari kedua tangan dan bertelanjang dada, dia memakai celana putih dengan kain merah yang melilit pinggangnya.

Tiba – tiba wajah Goku seperti mengalami shock luar biasa,

"Broly ?!, aku pikir dia sudah tewas saat planet New Bejita meledak"

Nama monster itukah yang saat ini sedang membeku di ujung dunia ?

Aku yang semula hanya diam langsung bertanya

"Anu,siapa itu Broly?"

Dengan serius, Vegeta berucap

"Monster yang mengincar nyawa Kakarot karena tidurnya terganggu sewaktu kecil. Saiyan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilahirkan ke dunia manapun."

Hah? Jangan bercanda !

tiba-tiba, Azazel-sensei bangkit dan menjabat tangan si pendatang dari dunia lain.

"Kalau begitu,aku mohon kau bekerja sama dengan kami untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini..rencana selanjutnya kita akan bahas setelah pesta usai"

Dengan senyum semangat,Goku menjawab

"Baiklah,akan kubantu kalian menghadapi iblis tersebut !"

Dunia yang terancam kini mendapat harapan saat ini,kami harus bersiap menghadapi bahaya yang lebih besar dari Chaos Brigade.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi

Halo, aku Kiba Yuuto ….. sebenarnya hari ini aku dan Gasper-kun sedang mengurus beberapa kontrak yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk sehingga kami tak bisa menghadiri pesta di rumah Issei..

Tapi hari ini juga, kami harus menghadiri pertemuan darurat di rumah Issei. Kami memutuskan untuk menunda beberapa kontrak, sepertinya Gya-kun juga tak terlihat sangat khawatir terhadap Buchou dan kawan – kawanku.

Yang aku tak habis pikir, kenapa terkesan mendadak sekali ?

Entahlah..

Yang jelas, sekarang kami sedang bergegas ke pertemuan tersebut.

"Permisi,mohon maaf kami terlambat"

"Ara,Yuuto-kun selamat datang" Akeno-san mempersilahkanku masuk ke aula besar di bawah tanah di mana teman – teman, Sirzech -sama, Serafall-sama, Michael-sama, dan Azazel-sensei juga tengah duduk … seorang pria berambut hitam dan lancip juga duduk dengan baju jingga dan temannya yang berbaju jumpsuit juga duduk bersama perwakilan tiga empat orang asing lainnya berdiri di belakang dua pria asing tersebut. Sirzech - sama membuka petemuan.

"Kita langsung menuju ke titik …Azazel, kupersilahkan anda melaporkan penemuan tersebut"

"Baiklah…. dua hari yang lalu, institute Grigori melaporkan ada aktivitas energy abnormal di dekat kutub. Kami juga berhasil mendokumentasikan penampakan sumber energy tersebut. Ada kemungkinan objek tersebut memiliki kekuatan Longinus tingkat tinggi.. Fakta terbaru yang kudapatkan, monster ini memiliki keterkaitan dengan para pendatang dunia lain, demikian hasil laporan yang bisa kusampaikan"

Serafall-sama mengajukan pertanyaan

"Azazel-chan,apa monster yang diceritakan memiliki nama?,lalu apa hubungan dengan para pendatang tersebut?"

Tiba – tiba pria berbaju jumpsuit bangkit lalu menceritakan kebenaran yang mengejutkan.

"Maaf,nona… monster yang kalian temui itu adalah salah satu dari bangsa kami yang memiliki kekuatan legendaris yang sanggup menghancurkan galaksi dalam sekejap,kekuatan dia saat baru lahir bisa menyaingi prajurit elit bangsa kami, tenaganya terus bertambah tanpa mengenal batas dari waktu ke waktu"

Sekali lagi,suasana mengerikan kembali melingkupi ruangan ini karena cerita tersebut

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Buchou

"Tunggu,Vegeta-san .. apa yang kalian maksud dengan (bangsa dan planet kami)?"

"Memang benar kami tinggal di bumi di jagat raya yang berbeda,tapi perlu kalian ketahui kami berdua berasal dari bangsa Saiyan yang tinggal di planet Bejita jagat raya ke -7"

"Saiyan ? "

"Ya,bangsa yang sanggup menghancurkan sebuah planet dengan sekali serang "

DEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jantung kami berdegub kencang

Mereka baru mengatakan kalau menghancurkan planet adalah perkara mudah

Pria hijau aneh bersorban putih yang bernama Picolo menambahkan

"Pria yang membeku dalam es adalah musuh yang kami kalahkan sembilan tahun lalu bernama Broly, Sang Super Saiyan Legendaris . Yang satu ini memang spesial,bahkan Dewa Kaio-sama pun ketakutan olehnya "

"Broly adalah Saiyan yang dikatakan memiliki gen petarung tingkat dewa yang lahir setiap 10.000 tahun sekali, oleh karena itu, ia dikatakan sebagai Saiyan legendaris" ucap Vegeta.

Goku juga ikut berbicara

"Kami baru bisa mengalahkan dia setelah aku mendapat sumbangan energy dari teman - temanku, dia memang kelewat kuat. Semua serangan kami tak ada yang mempan"

Kali ini aku benar – benar merinding

Aku berani bertaruh,musuh kali ini lebih parah dari Loki yang pernah kami hadapi dulu.

Azazel-sensei mengajukan permintaan pada Goku

"Tuan Goku,tunjukkan wujud yang pernah kau gunakan saat kita bertarung"

"Apa tidak apa – apa ?"

"Tidak apa – apa,aku ingin mereka melihat wujud yang mengalahkanku saat ini"

"Baiklah "

Goku bangkit dan menuju ke sudut berdiri dan langsung memasang – masang kuda – kuda . Aura di sekelilingnya mulai menunjukkan mengatakan kalau kami harus bersiap jika tak ingin terpengaruh aura gilanya .Ketika aku melihatnya bertransformasi …aku merasakan aura yang biasanya terkandung dalam senjata suci mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Rambut Goku yang hitam mulai bergerak naik dan berubah warna menjadi emas seperti api yang berkobar,

Bzzzzztt….drrrt….drrrrt …drrrrt

Cahaya aura emas yang menyelubunginya mengalir deras dari kaki ke kepala

Bahkan Sirzech –sama dan Serafall-sama sampai berkeringat menahan tekanan energi dari Goku.

"Sudah cukup "

Rambut Goku kembali ke wujud semula,auranya mulai kembali normal.

"Hehehe,aku putuskan Kelompok Gremory akan berlatih bersama pria Goku,mohon kerja samanya.."

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kami para iblis muda terkejut mendengar omongan Sensei.

Goku berucap dengan senang

"Dengan senang hati,kawan ! "

Para pemimpin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Goku . Kesepakatan pun dicapai, Sirzech – sama lah yang mengumumkan keputusan.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat akan menghadapi monster itu bersama – sama , Pihak iblis ,malaikat,dan malaikat jatuh akan mempersiapkan pasukan bantuan untuk menghadapi makhluk tersebut . Azazel,lebih baik kau latih para iblis muda ini,serahkan urusan koordinasi pasukan kepada Shemhaza. "

" Baik,Sirzech…kita ada waktu seminggu untuk persiapan jeda waktu tersebut,para iblis muda ini kulatih dengan keras "

Michael juga ikut berucap

" Aku akan mengirim Irina kemari,semoga rencana kita berhasil kali ini "

Akhirnya kesepakatan pun tercapai … setelah pertemuan usai,para Maou dan Michael – sama pamit untuk langsung mengadakan mobilisasi pasukan.

Sementara kami pun tak tinggal diam, kelompok Gremory harus menunjukkan taringnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Nasib tiga dunia berada di tangan kami.


	5. Chapter 5 : Latihan dan Metode

Malam hari setelah pertemuan darurat .

Seperti biasa, aku tidur dengan Buchou dan Asia. Para gadis tertidur di ruangan mereka masing – masing. Sementara itu, Goku – san dan kelompoknya beristirahat di ruang bawah tanah. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang tak bisa tidur di rumah ini.

Tiba – tiba Buchou terbangun dan melihatku, dia tampak gelisah.

"Hei, Issei …. Apa kau masih memikirkan hal itu ?"

Aku mengingat sejenak isi pertemuan tadi malam.

"Ya, Buchou …. Mungkin aku hanya gugup saja ?"

"Aku mengerti, karena kita akan berhadapan dengan si penghancur galaksi kan ?"

"Begitulah, tapi aku akan mempermalukan nama Sekiryuutei jika aku takut padanya ?"

"Takut memang sifat alami makhluk hidup termasuk iblis, Issei …. Mungkin ini akan meringankan beban hatimu "

CUP

Bibir kami bertemu satu sama lain, ini yang kesekian kalinya kami berciuman cukup lama. Aku merasakan lidahku bersentuhan dengan bibir wanita yang kucintai. Terimakasih, Maou –sama …adikmu memang sungguh luar biasa.

"Te … terimakasih , Buchou. Tapi apa ini tidak apa – apa ?"

Buchou hanya tersenyum sembari melihat langit melalui jendela yang terbuka. Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan kalau dia sangat puas karena baru melakukan hal yang lama diimpikannya.

Aku ikut melihat keluar jendela sambil mengingat pesan Sensei.

[ Jangan lupa, kita akan berlatih di villa milik keluarga Gremory ]

Itu villa di mana kami latihan untuk menghadapi Raiser dalam Rating Game. Di situlah aku menemukan teknik Dress Break dan Dragon Shotku.

Tapi kali ini, aku harus menfokuskan terhadap True Queenku. Lagipula musuh kami berasal dari ras yang sama dengan Goku – san dan Vegeta – san. Hanya saja, seperti yang Vegeta – san katakan,dari segi kekuatan, Broly berada di tingkat yang berbeda.

Itu artinya menjadikan Goku –san dan kelompoknya sebagai partner latihan merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

Bulan semakin tinggi, kali ini aku merasa tak sabar untuk mengasah kekuatanku .

Ah, Vali …. Kini aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu menggilai apa yang disebut pertempuran.

Tapi kecintaanku terhadap payudara lebih besar daripada peperangan, kau tahu.

Tiba - tiba Buchou mendekapku ke dalam payudaranya. Entah kenapa kini aku merasa mengantuk.

Terima kasih telah membuat mataku kembali terpejam, Buchou.

########

Simulasi perang udara telah dimulai

Orrrryyyyyyaaaa….

[ Solid Impact Booster ! ]

Dalam mode True Queen, aku melancarkan serangan itu ke Goku – san. Tapi dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Momen itu terjadi.

SYUUUTTT

BUUUMM

Seranganku menghantam pohon. Brengsek, dia menggunakan teknik pindah sekejap .Aku harus mengejar kecepatan supernya itu.

[ Star Sonic Booster ! ]

Kali ini aku mengejar Goku yang sedang terbang dengan kecepatan dewa.

Kali ini kau tak akan bisa mengelak, tuan monyet.

[Dragon Shot !]

Aku menghujaninya dengan berpuluh – puluh peluru Dragon Shotku. Tapi semuanya ditangkis Goku dengan tangan kosong.

BUM BUM BUM BUM

Aku meluncur ke arahnya dengan tinju di tangan.

WUSSHHH…

Pukulanku kembali mengenai angin. Dia terbang berputar ke atasku dan menembakkan bola energy dari telapak tangannya.

"Terima ini naga mesum !"

DUARR…

GUAGHH…

Aku terjatuh ke tanah oleh serangan itu. Armorku mengalami kerusakan, tubuhku terasa sakit. Serangan tadi mengandung unsur cahaya. Pantas saja tubuhku seperti terkena tombak para malaikat. Jika aku tak memakai armor tadi, mungkin aku sudah mati. Goku- san, kau sangat hebat bahkan sampai memaksaku menggunakan True-Queen.

Kondisi yang sama juga dialami Buchou dan teman – teman. Setiap serangan mereka mampu dihindari oleh Vegeta dan para petarung dari dunia lain. Mereka juga melancarkan serangan yang berbahaya bagi iblis seperti kami. Hanya Kiba yang mampu mengejar kecepatan mereka.

"Hyaaaa…."

CRASSSS…..

Secara tak sengaja, Kiba menebas lengan Picolo.

Kami yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"Maafkan aku …Picolo – san"

Kiba bersujud meminta maaf karena tak sengaja menebas lengan Picolo.

Picolo hanya terkekeh

"Hehehehe….kau akan langsung mati jika bersikap seperti itu di hadapan musuh . Tegakkan kepalamu, bocah"

ZRRRUUUUTTTTT

Lengan Picolo tumbuh kembali seperti ekor cicak.!

Jika aku tak salah dengar, Gohan – kun bercerita kalau Picolo berasal dari ras Namekian. Konon kemampuan regenerasinya termasuk hebat. Tetapi tubuh mereka cepat menua ketimbang ras lain.

Sementara, Kiba hanya ternganga melihat kemampuan itu.

Sungguh edan, makhluk macam apa mereka.

"Sudah cukup !"

Sensei menghentikan simulasi yang mulai tak terkendali. Dia menunjukku dan Goku.

"Sekiryuutei, Goku – san …. Ikut aku sebentar . Yang lain boleh,beristirahat "

Kelompok Gremory dan para petarung dari dunia lain menghentikan latihan

Aku penasaran dengan tujuan Sensei. Goku – san menunjukkan kekecewaanya,

"Padahal aku belum makan siang hari ini"

Tuan monyet ini ternyata kelaparan.

"Hahahaha, spesies murni bangsa petarung ternyata bisa kalah oleh lapar"

Sensei cuma bisa menertawakan kondisi kami saat ini. Kemudian dia memberikan pernyataan mengejutkan.

" Aku menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Broly. Tapi hanya kalian berdua yang bisa melakukannya."


	6. Chapter 6 : Kengerian telah Dimulai

Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka bertiga pergi dengan lingkaran sihir.

Issei, kuharap kau tidak dijadikan bahan eksperimen oleh Guru Neraka tersebut. Aku, Rias Gremory hanya bisa berharap kau akan menemukan cara mengalahkan musuh kita lagi.

"Aku akan mengevaluasi simulasi perang tadi."

Vegeta - san berkata dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kelompok kalian memiliki daya serang yang menakjubkan. Sayangnya kalian terlalu memboroskan stamina kalian. Gerakan kalian belum cukup untuk mengejar kami sekarang"

Yah, aku akui itu. Budak - budakku memang idiot kekuatan.

Tak lama kemudian, Asia, Gasper, dan Irina datang membawa bento dari rumah.

"Semuanya, maaf kami terlambat"

"Tidak apa - apa, Asia" kataku sambil menerima bento darinya. Gya-kun dan Irina membagi - bagikan bento kepada yang lain.

Kiba menanyakan sesuatu ke Irina,

"Irina, apakah kau sudah tahu tentang masalah ini ?"

"Michael - sama sudah memberitahu detail masalahnya, aku juga sudah berlatih di Surga bersama Dulio - sama."

"Apakah Dulio - sama akan ke sini ?"

Ketika aku menanyakan hal itu, Irina hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, Onee-sama. Dulio - sama harus menyertai Michael - sama menyiapkan bantuan dari Surga"

Setelah waktu makan siang berakhir, Vegeta berdiri,

"Kita lanjutkan latihan kita, Mungkin saja monster itu mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya sekarang."

[Ya!]

Kami melanjutkan pelatihan kembali.

Issei, kuharap kau baik - baik saja.

################

Kutub utara,

Di wilayah paling utara di bumi, regu penyelidik yang terdiri dari malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis sedang mengobservasi tubuh Broly yang membeku. Seorang malaikat bertanya pada malaikat jatuh yang sedang mengukur tingkat energi Broly.

"Bagaimana keadaanya ?"

"Mengerikan, grafik energinya menunjukkan pertumbuhan irreguler. Mungkin beberapa saat kemudian alatku tidak bisa mengukurnya lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memperpanjang batas pengukurannya"

"Baiklah, jangan sampai rusak"

Sementara para iblis yang berjaga mengobrol satu sama lain,

"Aku tak percaya, saat ini kita sedang berdiri di hadapan makhluk fantastis"

"Benar, kawan. Menurut informasi resmi dari Sirzech - sama, kekuatan makhluk ini setara dengan Lima Raja Naga. Dia bisa menghancurkan galaksi jika pertumbuhan energinya tak berhenti dalam waktu 8 hari."

"Edan, apa kita mampu menghabisinya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin situsinya akan sama saat kita menyegel Ddraig dan Albion"

"Duo naga itukah.. "

"Hahaha, benar ... aku tak percaya sekarang mereka pernah bekerja sama mengalahkan Loki dan Cao - Cao"

Sementara itu, di dalam pikiran Broly

Dia bermimpi tentang tangisan bayi yang mengganggu tidurnya

Momen ketika dia dikalahkan oleh bayi pengganggu tidurnya yang kini tumbuh dewasa.

Momen saat planetnya meledak.

Momen ketika ia terlempar ke lubang hitam yang menghubungkan dengan dunia ini.

Tiba - tiba dia mendapatkan kesadaran,

"Kakaroooooooooooooottttttttttttt!"

KRAK KRAK KRAK

Es yang membungkusnya hancur, kini Sang Legendaris terbangun dari langsung melihat ke arah regu penyelidik dari tiga aliansi.

"Tak mungkin!"

"Bunuh dia!"

Para anggota aliansi ketakutan, mereka langsung meluncurkan serangan tombak cahaya dan sihir iblis ke arah Broly.

BUM BUM BUM.

Asap memenuhi tempat Broly berdiri.

"Hehehehehehehe"

Serangan kombinasi tiga aliansi tidak berefek apa - apa padanya. Kini Broly mulai menyerang, dia mengkompres energi dalam jumlah besar ke tangan kanannya.

"Heeaaaahhhh!"

[Eraser Cannon!]

Bola energi itu dilempar, dan mengenai regu tersebut. Salah satu malaikat berteriak,

"Menghindar! serangan itu akan meledakkan seluruh area ini !"

DUUAAARRRRRRRR

Mereka terlambat menyelamatkan diri, para anggota tertelan dalam ledakan besar.

Seluruh area es berubah menjadi lautan.

Setelah puas membantai mereka semua, Broly terbang menuju ke selatan untuk mencari orang yang pernah mengalahkannya.

Pembukaan perang telah dimulai.


	7. Chapter 7 : Dewa Naga Iblis

Markas Grigori, Dunia Bawah

"Jangan bercanda, Sensei !"

Aku hanya bisa shock mendengar ide Azazel-sensei, meminjamkan Boosted Gear kepada Goku !, kau benar – benar ingin membunuhku.

"Hahahahahahahaha, kau jangan salah sangka dulu … prinsip kerjanya berbeda dengan Reynalle."

"Berbeda ?"

"Yah, kau tahu kan bagaimana Reynalle mengambil Twinning Healing dari Asia ?"

Yah, dengan ritual tertentu Reynalle merebut secara paksa Sacred Gear milik Asia sehingga merenggut nyawanya, berkat Rias, kini Asia hidup kembali sebagai iblis. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Buchou tidak memiliki bidak yang tersisa.

"Lain halnya jika jiwa dan raga pemiliknya ikut disegel secara sementara di dalam Sacred Gearnya, efek sampingnya mungkin tidak seperti cara lama"

"Eh, maksud Sensei ?"

"Pada kasusmu, kau akan kusegel secara temporer ke dalam Boosted Gear. Jadi jiwa dan ragamu akan bersama dengan Ddraig secara langsung untuk sementara. Ada alat tertentu dari Surga yang ternyata bisa melakukan semua itu… dan inilah hadiah dari Mikhael yang ditujukan untuk kita gunakan dalam rencana tersebut"

Sensei mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas dari kotak yang berada di tangannya dari tadi

"Apa ini ?"

"Optimus Ring, benda ini digunakan Sistem Surga untuk mengirim Sacred Gear secara otomatis kepada para manusia yang terpilih. Sekarang keluarkan Boosted Gearmu"

Aku hanya bisa melakukan perintahnya.

[Boost]

Gauntlet merah telah terpasang di tangan kiriku.

"Sekarang pakai cincin ini di tangan kananmu dan sinkronkan energimu dengannya"

Aku memakai cincin surga seperti yg diperintahkan Sensei. Tiba – tiba keluar cahaya menyilaukan dari benda itu.

CINNNNGGGGG

Ketika momen itu terjadi, aku kehilangan kesadaran dan merasakan sensasi terhisap ke tangan kiriku sendiri.

###########

{Eh}

Aku berada di dimensi yg mirip dengan tempat Ddraig bersemayam.

[Oh, partner]

{Ddraig !}

[Hahahahaha, sudah lama kita tidak berbincang seperti ini]

{Yah, begitulah. .. berkat alat ini}

Optimus Ring melingkar dalam jari manis di tangan kananku. Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara Azazel-sensei.

"Issei, bisakah kau mendengarku ?"

{Ou, tapi bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini?}

"Tunggu, aku panggil Goku dulu"

Sensei memanggil orang itu. Calon pemegang Boosted Gear itu rupanya masih asyik berlatih sehingga dia baru datang beberapa menit kemudian. Setelah aku memberitahu Ddraig bahwa Goku akan memakai Boosted Gear, dia malah kegirangan ….

[Fuhahahahahaha….Menarik…Menarik….pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba]

{Haaahhh}

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, kuakui Goku memang jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku yakin dia bisa memakai kekuatan Sekiryuutei dengan mudah karena faktor bahwa staminanya yang abnormal. Dia yang telah mengalahkan Azazel, memiliki kekuatan setara Dragon King, Ddraig pasti akan sangat bergembira melebihi Albion yang bergembira karena bersemayam pada anak iblis murni, Vali.

"Ada apa, Azazel ?"

Goku yang baru datang kebingungan melihat Azazel memegang sarung tangan merah. Yah, saat ini aku dan Ddraig berada di dalamnya bersama – sama.

"Goku, pakailah alat ini dan masukkan kesadaranmu ke dalamnya"

"Baiklah"

Goku memakai Boosted Gear di tangan kirinya dan memejamkan mata.

#########

Di tempat Ddraig

Goku berhasil memasuki kesadaranku dan Ddraig

"Dimana ini?"

Ddraig menyambutnya dengan suka cita

[Yo,tuan! Selamat datang ]

"Naga ? kau yang bersemayam di sini?"

Aku ikut keluar dari balik punggung Ddraig

{Aku juga di sini tahu !}

"Issei, bagaimana kau di sini ?"

[Anak ini pemilikku, dia bisa menyelam ke sini karena karena alat dari Surga. Sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami. Tapi, tunggu sebentar …. Ini seperti aura Dewa?]

{Dewa ..?}

[Apa kau ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin?]

{Aku tahu, Ddraig}

Memang benar, Ddraig pernah berkata kalau Goku memiliki aura misterius yang tertidur. Tapi benarkah bahwa dia adalah Dewa.

"Ho, tentang itu. Mungkin Bills-sama yang melakukannya."

{[Bills ?]}

"Yah, dia adalah Dewa Kehancuran yang pernah kulawan dulu di duniaku. Dia sangat kuat dan hampir tak terkalahkan, satu – satunya cara untuk melawan Dewa adalah berubah ke wujud Super Saiyan Dewa. Tapi kami butuh enam orang untuk melakukan proses tersebut"

{Bukankah berarti saat ini kalian butuh satu orang Saiyan lagi?}

"Benar, tapi setelah pertarunganku dengan Bills-sama, sebagian energy Ki miliknya terhisap olehku sehingga aku bisa mengaktifkan mode itu lagi tanpa bantuan lima orang Saiyan. Tapi konsumsi energinya jauh lebih parah dari biasanya"

Jadi aura yang dirasakan Ddraig adalah milik Dewa yang tertanam pada pria ini.

[Tapi akan lain ceritanya jika kita menggabungkan kekuatan Dewa dan Sekiryuutei]

{Tunggu, apa yang bicarakan?}

[Aku berbicara mengenai Dewa Naga Iblis, partner]


End file.
